


Stop Pretending

by stillifall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, They are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall
Summary: Christopher gets asked how he is doing at school at the fire station.“Right now we are doing family projects. Like writing about your mom and your dad and siblings.” Before any of them could show any pity or start to comfort Christopher about the loss of his mother, Christopher was already back to talking.“So I’m writing about Buck and dad!” Eddie almost spit out his food, looking frantically across the table, only to find everyone already staring at him with amused smiles.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 898





	Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second fic. Enjoy!

Eddie was sitting in the firehouse with everyone else. They were all enjoying dinner, this time Christopher was joining them since Carla had to drop him off early. Buck wasn’t here, to both of their disappointment. Eddie knew it was Buck’s day off, still, he missed him and it didn’t help that Christopher was expressing outloud how much he also missed him. 

Hen was amused by this, asking Christopher about what he and Buck do when they hang out. In a way, it was like Buck was here; Christopher couldn’t stop talking about him. 

“Oh we play video games, and we watch shows, and sometimes we build forts!” Cap was looking at Christopher fondly. Eddie thanked all of them for being patient and kind, and well, for taking Christopher as if he was part of their routine. It was no surprise they were all good with kids, save for Chimney, they all had children.

Hen asked Christopher what they were doing at school, Chimney butting in to explain what things he did when he was Christoper’s age. Christopher was amused by this, and once Chimney stopped, Hen cued Christopher to talk. 

“Right now we are doing family projects. Like writing about your mom and your dad and siblings.” Before any of them could show any pity or start to comfort Christopher about the loss of his mother, Christopher was already back to talking.

“So I’m writing about Buck and dad!” Eddie almost spit out his food, looking frantically across the table, only to find everyone already staring at him with amused smiles. It wasn’t a secret that Buck and Eddie were inseparable, or that most times than not they spent their free time together. Still, there was a distinction between best friend, and partner. (Though Eddie had to wonder, would best friend take care of your kid, drop him off at school and pick him up. Does a best friend hug you that much, does a best friend stare at you when you are not looking?)

“Buck and your dad?” Hen asked, her voice not masking her amusement. Eddie was sure he was blushing, his eyes looking anywhere but his crew. He hoped, prayed Christoper would stop talking for a bit, instead of digging him deeper into this hole. Maybe CHristopher would say something, like ‘yes my dad and his best friend’ because while yeah, it seemed pretty intimate still, at least there wasn’t a romantic connotation Eddie had to deny. (Eddie didn’t want to deny it.)

“Yeah, cause they are my dads, right Dad?” Eddie widened his eyes and looked around, hoping any of them could help him. He searched their faces to no avail. He tried to think calmly and logically, but with his heart beat going a hundred miles a minute and his cheeks blushing, he knew he was failing. What do you do in these situations? The way Christopher was looking at him, his eyes sparkling with joy and a huge grin, Eddie couldn’t help but play along. He could always explain later, besides, Buck wasn’t here to argue. 

“Yes kiddo. Now how about you finish your food. Else you won’t be eating dessert once we get home.” The kid nodded and began to dig into his food. 

Eddie could feel Hen’s gaze on him, and Chimney’s eyes waiting for a sign to tease him. Cap just cleared his throat. All of them looked up at him, and with a brief smile towards Eddie, he changed the topic at hand. No one argued. There were a couple lingering looks on Eddie, but no more comments.

Thank god, Eddie wasn’t sure what more he could say.

* * *

When Buck walked into the fire station, he felt like he was being watched. He wasn’t being paranoid, he assured himself. He stopped at his locker, hearing some whispers. Buck only stopped what he was doing and tried to identify the familiar voices. He turned around and found Hen and Chimney chuckling, briefly glancing at his direction. Once they spotted him looking back, their grins grew wider. Now they were walking towards him, and while Buck still thought this was suspicious, at least that small ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach was gone. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” He asked, putting his bag away and starting to put his uniform on. Hen smiled.

“So you and Eddie huh?” Buck only laughed awkwardly. His cheeks began to grow a shade darker, he hoped Hen wouldn’t notice.

“Me and Eddie what?” Hen’s smile turned into a confused one, then she exchanged a glance with Chimney. So they weren’t onto him about his crush. 

“Well, you two and Christopher, aren’t you-” Chimney stopped when he saw Buck’s confused look. The man looked flustered, but he also looked clueless.

“What?” Hen cleared her throat.

“Never mind! Anyway-” she began to talk about other stuff, not being subtle about her switch of topics. Chimney followed her lead, and soon Buck joined them, now dressed in his uniform. Still, he wondered what they were going on about him and Eddie. They were best friends, and if they weren’t going to question him then.. 

(Sure, Buck had a crush on him. But he was pretty confident that he wasn’t obvious about it. If anything, he was just being a really good friend. And Christopher? Well that was beside the point, he loved that kid. It just happened to be Eddie’s kid.)

They made their way upstairs, grabbing snacks that Cap had prepared for them. (Truthfully, they were supposed to be saved for dinner, but alas, with no direct order to not eat them it was a free for all).

Buck stopped his conversation with Hen and Chimney when his phone rang. He shoved the piece of food he was eating onto his mouth and took out his phone. He was about to swipe away the notification when he realized it was Eddie. That was weird. He opened it quickly, stepping away from Hen and Chimney.

Eddie: u here yet? 

Buck: upstairs eating.

Buck saw the 3 dots moving, and Buck wondered why Eddie couldn’t just meet him upstairs and talk to him. Still, it seemed he was typing quite a bit. He waited for a minute and was about to send him a text when another bubble popped up.

Eddie: meet me downstairs?

Huh. It was a shorter text than he expected. Buck wondered if it had anything to do with how Hen and Chimney had behaved earlier. Still, he sent back an ‘okay’ and quickly dismissed himself from the dinner table. Part of him was nervous, not knowing what this was all about. It could be about anything. (Yet it’s only been two days since they saw each other, so nothing BIG could have happened in that time frame. Right?)

Buck reached the bottom and went to look around for Eddie. His eyes quickly went from station to station. He wasn’t in their small gym, or in the lockers. His eyes stopped at the firetruck. Eddie was leaning against it. He was wearing a gray shirt and a brown jacket. His jeans look fitted but not tight. Buck was jealous of how good he could look without any effort. (Part of him wondered if Eddie even knew how good looking he was.)

He walked towards him, his hands in his pockets. He smiled once he was standing next to him.

“Hey man, what’s up?” He kept his voice lowered, because if Eddie wanted to meet up with him in private then he probably didn’t want the rest overhearing them. 

Eddie looked nervous, he ran a hand through his hair. Buck had the urge to stop him, tell him he already looks so damn good without needing to do that. 

“So yesterday we were having dinner and Christopher was explaining to Hen about his schoolwork,” Eddie began. Buck nodded, part of him confused about what exactly this was leading to. Maybe he was going to ask him to help his son with a school project? If that was it, Eddie had no reason to look so nervous.

“It’s this project about family. Talking about your mom and dad, that sort of stuff.” Oh. So maybe Eddie needed to rant to him about Christopher’s mother? He could always be emotional support.

“Christopher then told Hen that he was doing his project on us.” 

Oh. So that’s why Hen was hinting at something between them.

“Like, us as friends or?” Buck knew it sounded stupid the minute it rolled off his tongue. Eddie gave him an incredulous look.

“Sorry, that was stupid. So he thinks we are together-”

“He called us dads.” 

Oh so that serious. Buck knew he should have asked Eddie if he corrected him. He knew his first reaction should have been to deny it, it was lying. Lying about something big. Except, Buck’s heart warmed at the thought of Christopher considering him as such. His cheeks got red at the thought of being a husband (being Eddie’s husband). He liked it. 

“Okay and?” Eddie shot him another baffled look.

“What do you mean ‘okay and’? My son thinks we are together.” Buck felt a pang of hurt at Eddie’s panicked tone. Eddie must have noticed because he placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder.

“Sorry. I don’t mean that I don’t want to be together but-” Buck shot him a smug smile, making Eddie groan.

“I didn’t mean- See! I just don’t know what to do. What to tell Christopher.” Buck stepped closer, Eddie’s back now pressing against the firetruck.

“Maybe you don’t have to say anything,” he whispered, glancing at the other man’s lips. Eddie followed his gaze.

“What do you mean?” 

“I like you Diaz.” Eddie widened his eyes. Buck stepped closer, his hands on his sides. Buck hoped Eddie would push him away, tell him he didn’t feel that way, anything to keep him from kissing him senseless. Eddie didn’t.

“I like you too.”

Buck didn’t hesitate to press him against the truck and crash his lips with the other man’s. Eddie’s hands found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. Trying to erase all the space between them. 

It wasn’t until they heard someone clear their throat that they broke apart. Both of their faces looking flushed, holding the biggest smiles. They looked in awe, almost as if they had witnessed something rare and wonderful.

Hen was standing there, her arms crossed, looking unimpressed.

“So when were you guys going to stop pretending you were only best friends?” 

Eddied only laughed and went back to kissing Buck in response. Buck felt a shocking and familiar wave of happiness as he touched Eddie’s lips once more. Still, there was something about having the satisfaction of knowing they didn’t have the need to correct Christopher that made the kiss just a bit sweeter.


End file.
